Building Camelot
by The Little Miss Dreamer
Summary: What if Arthur Tudor had lived. It has been many years since Arthur became King of England and has just returned from crusade in an attempt to become a legend like his name sake. He must retake the rigns of government but is all well in the kingdom?review
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: **I dont really like long chapters. I think they can drag so sorry to those who dont like that kinda thing. But i hope you enjoy.

**London Docks**

It had been long since his majesty looked upon England's shore. As he stood upon deck, staring at the gathered crowds in ore he remembered a small memory. It is unclear of whom but the words spoken as clear as day. "Forgiveness is in the rain". At that moment the first drop of rain hit the king's head and his majesty knew that he could return home.

**Chapter 1**

The long walk to the nobles awaiting him allowed Arthur to take note of faces in an attempt to recall them all. Only two were clear to him. The first his younger brother, Henry, now the Arch Bishop of Canterbury. The thought of it amused the king as he always knew that Henry disliked the idea of him entering the Church. Although a faithful young man he never seemed to be suited to the profession and now that same young man was Arch Bishop, perhaps the youngest England had ever seen, officially only seconded by the Pope himself in England's Church. The second face was one that Arthur had longed to see, his wife Katharine, his Guinevere. Whom he had missed sorely and for whom he had been so tempted to return home for so many times before.

As the faces drew nearer the urgency of the moment seemed ever more daunting to the king. As he finally reached the entourage time seemed to return to normal in the king's mind. All before him bowed and curtsied. Queen Katharine was first to rise and greet the king.

"Your Majesty. I most heartily rejoice at your return and pray for your good health. Please majesty let me show our dear children as they have changed so much since you have last seen them."

The Queen pointed to line of seven children. The first a boy, tall, light hair and had his mothers piercing blue eyes.

"This is your majesties son, Henry Prince of Wales."

"My son, you look well, how old are you now?"

"Seventeen father".

At that moment it hit him, Arthur had been gone for over six and half years and had missed everything. He looked down to line to see all his children. Edward Duke of York his second, Princes Margret his first daughter then the twins Mary and Richard and finally the last. A small boy one that Arthur knew he had never met, his son Peter only just six years. The king walked over to the boy simply smiled and said,

"Hello ... I, I ..." whilst kneeling to the boy's level.

"You are my father ...?" a whisper from the boy's lips.

"Yes" a shameful reply but hopeful that the boy somehow knew him.

Arthur noted that all his children were of good looks and seemed to be of healthy dispersions. After these quick examinations the king looked up to his wife and the glaring crowds and quickly returned to his feet. As he did so he recalled that it was raining that he had quite forgotten.

"Well wife, I suppose we should go. I would not want to be the cause of all of London to catch ill on my return"

"Yes your majesty, quickly children to the coaches".

**White Hall Palace **

It seemed strange to be back in England. Everything was moving so quickly, the king had only been at the palace for a few hours but already the masses clambered for an audience. Unsure of what to do the king sent for his wife and brother. As they both entered the king's chambers an unstoppable smile broke across Arthur's face.

"Wife, brother. I cannot tell how good it is to be in your presents once again. I have missed you both immeasurably." The king swooped to them both to greet them. Both the Queen and the Arch Bishop perplexed by the reaction to them both. Although loving Arthur had never been an outwardly emotional man, at least not in this manner.

"Majesty. I trust that you are well?" Henry cooed.

"Yes Brother. A little overwhelmed I must say. I have become accustomed to much different style of ... conducting one's self whilst I have been away. I have become unfamiliar with court life." At that moment Arthur realised that Katharine had barely spoken to him since his return.

"Katharine, my Queen. What is wrong? You haven't spoken to me since the first moment I saw you. I Know I have been gone far too long, but I cannot bare it if you are to be angry with me ..." intently staring into her ocean blue eyes Arthur searched for a glimmer of hope that she could still love him. Their marriage had always beaten the odds. Although an arranged marriage they became a love match and dreamed of creating Camelot, a new age of marvel in England.

"I could never be angry with you, husband. You have returned the Holy Land to Christendom. You are truly the anointed of God. I have only been so quite as I... don't know if I truly believe that you have return us ... to me." The king flew over to his wife at that very moment cupping her face in his hands.

"Oh my love. I am here. I am never leaving again I died every day I could not be here with you." The Arch Bishop swiftly left the room.

**Three days later.**

The days had gone by swiftly. The king had made it clear that he wished to re-familiarise himself with life in England before taking the reins of government. Life seemed to never stop at court and the rest of the country. Celebrations never ending as tokens and troops of the Holy Land returned. The king seemed to be most pleased as his personal guard returned. Comprised of some of the highest ranking men in the king's army these men had become his closest advisors and friends. A luxury ill afforded during war as their small number could testify, only four of them, Charles of Bedford, Walter Viscount of Hereford, John Baron of Pontefract and William Earl of Devon. The king had ordered them to return to their families and when they were suitably rested and then return to become members of the Privy Council.

The king however, was far more interested in adventures of his family during his absence. His sons regaled him with tales of the bravery of Prince Henry, the cunning of Edward, the athleticism of Prince Richard and the chivalry of Peter even though he was only six. The girls Margret and Mary told their father of their lesson and all that they had learnt to become obedient loving wives and mothers. However, Mary had also told him of her love for music and her talent for the flute, her pride beaming from her eyes wishing that the king would ask her to play. Which he naturally did.

It seemed that the king could not spend enough time with his family. Since his return only a few days earlier he had spent every possible moment with them. The king quietly nursed the feeling that he missed his children's lives. He especially regretted missing the lives of Margret and Mary. Margret was already fourteen and of marring age. Her marriage could not be put off for much longer and she would have to leave England to live with her husband. Mary was nine about to turn ten so he had a few more years with her. It seemed strange somehow for him to feel like this. Royal parents rarely spent large amounts of time with their children but still the king felt guilty.

Time with his family was so precious to the king perhaps because for the past six and a half years he had voluntarily removed himself from them in the vain pursuit of glory. In the wake of this realisation great victory seemed hollow and unworthy of celebration in the king's mind if not in anyone else's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**White Hall Place**

**Two Months Later.**

Although months had passed court still seem strange to Arthur. Katharine had continued to help the king in his duties as she had served well as regent during his absence and seemed foolish to stop her. The Queen had a greater grasp on modern politics than he so proved herself to be a continuing asset to the king's government. In any case the king found the petty squabbles between councillors tiresome so rarely wished to pay attention. This of course changed when his old friends Somerset, Bath, Sussex and Monmouth return to court to take their seats on the council. Finally the king felt as though he had more than the Queen and his brother as friends on the council and able to conduct his business.

"Even though the campaign received support from the Papacy and the Princes of Europe it has been a drain on England's resources. This problem must be solved, and then we build Camelot my good gentlemen and lady, Camelot! England is the greatest country on Earth. It is time that it is shown to the WORLD! We start now".

The room stared at him in amazement, even Katharine. They had talked of creating Camelot before he left but know it was time to make it a reality. The prospect filled the air with electricity. Councillors simply stared at each other and glistened at the idea.

A few hours had passed and the king alone in his chambers thought of his plans which had been so clearly determined so little ago. It struck the king that the council had changed extremely since his departure. Only the Duke of Norfolk remained other than his wife and brother. One member of the council troubled him. Henry's old tutor, Wolsey who had since became a cardinal. Arthur had never quite trusted Wolsey and had always been suspicious of his control over Henry. It was of course Henry who had got him onto the council. A few moments later Katharine was announced.

"Your majesty, you sent for me" she quietly said as she gracefully curtsied.

"Yes, would you care to dine as we speak?"

"Of course husband", the two mirrored each other as they walked to the grand table in one of the kings rooms, sitting close to each other. The past few months had been easy between them as if they had never been separated. It was only natural for them to be in each other's company.

"Katharine, how long has Wolsey been on the council?"

"Two years nearly, Henry thought that it would be appropriate because he is the Pope's legate."

"Are you sure that it was Harry's idea?" this caused a short silence.

"Of course not, you know the control the cardinal has over Henry."

"I do, but my brother is the Arch Bishop not Wolsey. He has far too much power as papal legate and do not wish him to have more. God forbid he would ever become Pope. After all everyone knows he has ambitions to be so."

"Indeed husband, we must convince your brother of the cardinal's vanities and over barring nature." Both remained in contemplation for a few moments.

"Could we replace Wolsey with Thomas Moore, Harry was always fond of him and he seems to be of a genuine nature?"

"Perhaps, we must convince the Henry that it would be better to ally himself with Moore"

"Good, then it is settled. We shall invite Moore to court, and once we can be sure of his loyalty we shall give him a position."

**Two weeks later **

"Your Majesty, Mr Thomas Moore" a page announced to the court. At that moment a slight, sombre man entered the kings thrown room, quickly bowing in the presence of the royal family.

"Mr Moore greetings, welcome to court." The king boomed so all could hear.

"Thank you your majesty. You do me great honour inviting me to court although I am unaware of your grace's reasons to do so."

"I remember you when you were the tutor to his grace, my lord Arch Bishop. In my mind it is only proper to reward such a person who rises up such a servant of the Church. Plus I have heard that you a fair, just and a learned legal man. Such a man is most welcome in my kingdom and my court, for what is we without law? I tell you Mr Moore, we be nothing more than animals. It is this wish for justice I will ever promote throughout my reign, which will allow our great kingdom to be the envy of the world." Applause ripped throughout the room.

"Indeed your majesty. Your law is most great and is already the envy of the world. I am sure that your grace will create a land free of strife though the means of the law and the grace of God". This time it was the king who applauded and the audience followed.

"Thank you Mr Moore. Please enjoy yourself, later we feast and we will exchange idea's further". Moore bowed once again and backed away to join the rest of the on lookers.

"Brother Henry, what do you think of Mr Moore?" The king almost whispered.

"He is a most faithful friend your majesty. I trust him with my life and am honoured that he was one of my many great tutors". The reply full of reverence for the obscure gentleman.

"Good, it is that kind of man I wish to be in my government. For too long the tradition has preceded merit and must change. All men must prove themselves to be just. Harry." The king waved indicating for Bishop to leave which he swiftly did. The Queen leant over her thrown towards the king.

"A good start husband".

"Thank you Katharine. What other business is there this morning?" the Queen went silence and worry crossed her face. "What is it?" His voice now reaching the on lookers causing them to look violently.

"The ambassador from Milan is here to finalise the marriage between the Duke and ... Margret". The Queen whispered in response. The moment that he dreaded had arrived, he was losing Margret. With a deep sigh the king realised the reasons for Katharine's reservations. With a small nod he accepted the audience with the ambassador.

"His excellence Malian's Ambassador Carlo Moretti". A small dark haired individual then entered and lavishly almost clownishly bowed.

"Your excellence."

"Your majesty."

"How is your master the Duke." The king was clearly avoiding the subject.

"His grace is well and sends his good wishes to you, your wife and all your family."

"Please send my thanks and well wishes to his grace. Well then your excellence I suppose you have come to settle the date of Margret's departure to Malian?"

"Yes your majesty."

"You can do that with my lord chancellor and the lord Arch Bishop during your stay". It was the first time he preferred allowing the chancellor to conduct personal business, as he had always thought Bishop Warham too selfish. Also the Bishop had been bitter towards the crown since the king asked the Pope to make Henry Arch Bishop. Something the Pope could not refuse as Arthur was still on crusade at the time. As a way to appease him the king had made him Lord Chancellor although he sometimes regretted the decision and wished for a reason to remove Warham.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Windsor **

**Three Months Later.**

All at court knew of the king's growing displeasure. Margret was due to leave in the next three days. Even the Queen tried avoiding the subject of Margret's marriage. However, even Arthur knew that the court was in a flurry as preparations for her leaving so he slowly walked to Margret's chambers. Upon reaching them her door was open with maids rushing in and out. When he went inside he saw Margret, Katharine, Mary and even the Prince Richard searching through Margret's things deciding what was needed. A small cough excepted the king to gather their attention. All four and all the maids and lady swung around to see the king hunched in the door way and immediately bowing. With a chorus of,

"Your majesty."

The king drew himself closer to the commotion to the amazement of all in the room.

"My gracious father how may I help you?" Margret announced while curtsying.

"I have just come to see that you have all you need." This was a sheepish and reluctant reply from the king.

"Yes your majesty, you are most kind to inquire thank you."

"Good, we shall all dine together later." With that he promptly left the room.

**Three Days Later**

**London Docks **

The king had continued had continued to sulk and knew he continue to do so for the next weeks at least. However, he had not wanted to Margret's leaving and wedding a sombre event. So he had tried his best to celebrate the marriage rather than thinking he may never see his daughter again and would wait until she had left to sulk. Even so it seems to be the most difficult chore of the king's life. Crowds gathered to wave the princess off and of course catch a glimpse of the king himself who remained silent to hide his displeasure.

**White Hall Palace **

Once they had all returned to White Hall the mood was indeed sombre and all were unsure how to react. The king himself wanted to throw himself into business and quickly found himself in the throne room with the Queen and the Arch Bishop.

"Page ... call for those who wish for an audience."

"His Majesty is willing to meet with the gentlemen of the court." A quick shuffle of the crowd and a small monk covered by his hood and the Earl of Devon came forward. "William Earl of Devon."

"Dear friend William. Who is this with you?" At that moment the monk removed his hood.

"Your Majesty remembers Brother Dawson." At the mention of the name the king flew out of chair and to the men in front of him and embracing the monk.

"Of course I remember you Brother. Wife may I introduce to you Brother Dawson Brooker. He became my personal chaplain on crusade after the death of my first. He has served me better than most and is one of few that have saved my life." The queen raised elegantly rose from her throne and made her way to the small gathering.

"Brother I am most glad to meet you and wish to be of service to you for the great loyalty you and bravery you have shown the king my husband. Please tell me of anything you may wish for."

"Your majesty I am just content to serve. Hopefully I may still be of service to you both." The monk replied with the greatest amount of reverence for the royal couple.

"Indeed Brother. My lord Arch Bishop." The king called over his brother Henry.

"My Lord." Henry replied as he made his way over to the group.

"What is an appropriate poison for Brother Dawson?"

"Perhaps Brother Dawson would like to become a priest my lord?" The arch bishop replied with hesitation. The king contemplated the offer when Brooker interrupted.

"No my lord it is far beyond my deserving."

"Nonsense brother, you will also become my personal chaplain once again. Henry you will invest and make sure ... Father Brooker has the correct attire for his new station." Arthur abruptly relied and dismissed the group of men with a wave of hand. The King and Queen returned to their thrones. "I am glad that Brooker has come to court. It is true that he was born to a low family but he has a quick mind and a unique intelligence. I am most glad." The queen smiled at the kings statement seemingly happy that he had cheered up somewhat.

"His Highness the Prince of Wales." A page abruptly announced. Prince Henry swooped in bowing clumsily.

"Your majesties."

"Son, what is it?" The king asked because of the unusual formality of the audience.

"I have asked if I may take my seat at Ludlow Castle." Ludlow was the traditional residence of the Prince of Wales. However, it was rarely taken up before the Prince was married.

"Shut the doors!" The king bellowed. The doors immediately slammed shut and silence remained in the room for almost a minute the king's mood changed quickly once again.

"Why would I allow you to do that my lord?" A quick reply. The prince stood nervously unknowing if he should answer or not. The Queen broke the silence.

"The king will consider your request went he wishes to do Henry." Arthur looked across to Katharine. "Husband, the prince only wishes to feel that you have trust in him, by practising some measure of independence." The king had already lost one child that day and did not want to send another away. "If you do not want Henry to leave court you may consider some other position." The king sat for a moment and nodded. "You may leave now my son." The prince rapidly left the room.

"Everything is changing ... everything ... has changed, and I missed it." The queen placed her hand over Arthur's, smiled and replied.

"Life always changes." The king smiled realising the wisdom in her words.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Whitehall Palace**

**One Week Later**

The Privy Council had gathered in the king's private greeting chambers at his request awaiting his arrival. Bedford, Pontefract, Hereford and Devon had all wondered at the meeting as the king had only spoken to the council earlier that morning. All four had noticed the lateness of the lord Arch Bishop, Cardinal Wolsey and Bishop Warham. They had also noticed that Wolsey had rarely allowed the Arch Bishop to leave his side the past month or so. Something that would not be unusual but had it had been noticeably stressed for the past weeks. Only a few minutes had pasted and the king walked in with Thomas Moore and Father Brooker.

"My lords, thank you all for returning." Arthur quietly said while sitting down, Moore and Brooker stood behind the king's chair. "Arch Bishop, would you please tell the council of your news."

"Yes my lord. His Holiness the Pope has died these past few days." All in the room except the king, Moore and Brooker murmured. "The conclave to appoint his successor has been called and his Grace Cardinal Wolsey must leave us in order to attend as is tradition so that we may know our new holy father." The room remained silent all staring at the king.

"The queen's nephew Charles the Holy Roman Emperor and my cousin Francis King of France." All in the room knew of what the king referred to. The two monarchs had been enemies since they had both ascended to their thrones. "It is certain that the two will disagree of the choice."

"What should we do your majesty?" Hereford asked knowing the king knew his mind. At that very second Wolsey began to smile uncontrollably certain that the king had wished for an English pope.

"Naturally we shall support whomever the conclave elects. Hopefully it will be a neutral candidate. With any sense they will elect an Italian." With the swift swipe of the kings words Wolsey's face dropped knowing the comment was meant for him. The room realising the insult looked to their hands unwilling to upset either party. "Moore." Thomas Moore stepped forward from behind the king's chair at the mention of his name.

"Yes your majesty?"

"You will accompany all our English Cardinals to Rome and try to discover what will happen if either Francis or Charles are upset with the decision while the Cardinals are in conclave and report all events back to England."

"Yes your majesty" Moore replied quickly looking toward Wolsey.

"Wolsey I wish you and all our Cardinals a safe journey to Rome and pray that conclave pick a candidate that will continue the stability of all of Europe." The stern words were clear of their meaning. "Now my Lords I wish to speak to Bedford, Pontefract, Hereford, Devon, Mr Moore and father Brooker alone." Wolsey, Warham and the Arch Bishop all looked suspicious of the gathering but shuffled out along with the other council members, the doors swiftly closing behind them. "Gentlemen, as father Brooker and Mr Moore already know I have already informed the rest of our Cardinals I do not want Wolsey as Pope and have written to Francis and Charles alluding to my wishes. That man I am sure is the servant to his own vanity and not to the Holy Father and I will no longer allow my brother to be his lap dog. This separation is most opportune we will rip Henry from his side for good and Moore shall keep an eye on the mood of the matter."

"Your majesty might I suggest that during his absence you give his Grace an appointment that the Arch Bishop cannot fail at while still giving him the feeling that he may succeed without the Cardinals assistance." The plan came from the quick minded father Brooker.

"Father, once again you amaze me with swiftness of your thoughts." At this the king noticed the face of Thomas Moore, a gloomy expression upon it. "Why so glum Thomas?" The kings eyes focused on him. With solemn a reply Moore said,

"I have considered myself the Cardinals friend and now I plot his downfall." The king took a moment to consider these words and replied,

"I do not wish the downfall of the Cardinal; after all he is still a Prince of the Church which I humbly serve. However, he grasps at power too tightly and I will not have my power usurped by a butcher's son. I merit his rise but will not allow him to take my rights accorded me by God himself. Now Thomas can I trust you to carry out my wishes?"

"Of course your majesty, to the best of my ability. I live to serve thee." He sombrely replied whilst bowing.

"Good. Now gentlemen I leave you so that I may dine with my family."

**Soon After In The King's Privet Appartments.**

The king quietly listened to the stories of his children. His youngest child Peter stuffing all that he could fit into his mouth. The queen worried that he may choke but Peter just attempted to stuff more in at her warnings. The king had noticed that Peter would do anything to get him to laugh which he usually succeed at. Despite the haughty laugh the queen noticed the kings mood.

"What is wrong husband?" she asked with inquisitive eyes. The king promptly explained what happened with the Privy council and discussed what he should do next. The queen advised that he should let the matter play out until he had a clearer view of the situation which the king agreed to be sound advice. After this lengthy discussion the king turned to his son Prince Henry.

"Henry I have considered your request for more responsibility, although I do not wish for you to leave Ludlow quite yet I will make you a member of the council so that you may study how a court should be run."

"Thank you father, I will work diligently in your service."

"Also since the death of your betrothed you have lacked a future wife. We will now go in search of a suitable bride."

"As you wish father."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hampton Court**

**Two Months Later.**

Conclave to elect a new Pope had been long. It had taken much time for all the Cardinals to reach Rome and there had been un-doughtily been squabbles over who would be Pope. Much to the Kings relief Moore had sent a letter as soon as the announcement had been made. As the king had predicted an Italian had been elected and had decided to hold a special mass to celebrate the news. The Cardinals including Wolsey were on their way back to England and would be a matter of days. Moore had also written saying that the emperors ambassadors had suggested that Charles the queens nephew wished to visit England. The king knew that this would be a ploy to enlist him in his quarrel with king Francis. A matter Arthur cared little about as he believed England had wasted enough money warring with France but that he knew a visit from Charles would please Katharine. The king had met with endless ambassadors to find his son a wife a task he found endlessly dull as everyone insisted on dancing around the issue and he wished they would speak more plainly. This day was no different.

"Your majesty, I am sure these meetings will be of great benefit to all our peoples." This came from the ambassador of France a monsieur Dufaux. A small, stocky man that inspired no confer dance in the king due to his fidgeting nature. The king merely smiled at the man and the kings groom suggested that he stand with the other onlookers. The king thought they try and push one of Francis' daughters onto Henry who were far too young as they were not yet of marrying age. The king was considering one of his sisters or even looking to the Austrian House of the late Emperor Maximillion or Portugal. The choice had seemed much easier when Henry was younger. The King had chosen the daughter of the late King of Scotland which had been the logical decision after they defeated them. However, she had died while the King had been away. At that moment Arch Bishop Tudor entered the kings audience room and bowed gracefully.

"Brother Henry, what news?" the king boomed with smiling face.

"Your majesties, the drawings for your new privet chapels here at Hampton Court and at your place Whitehall are complete with your approval the work can commence." Henry said this with a noticeable amount of glee in his voice. The king had given him this task with the advice of father Brooker as the king knew of the Arch Bishop's love of architecture.

"Let us see these plans then brother." A team of people swooped in with viewing tables and large pieces of paper. Arthur and Katharine rose together from their thrones and inspected the plans before them. "You designed these Henry?"

"With a team that included Mr Holbein for the beauty and your master architect for the practicalities." The Arch Bishop replied as quickly as possible.

"They are divine do you not agree Katharine?"

"Divine." The queen replied smiling.

"Good, you will set about this straight away Henry with no delays."

"Straight away your majesties." With that the Arch Bishop bowed and swiftly retreated from the room.

"Well done husband that could have made Henry's head any bigger." The kings laughter at the comment was met with suspicious stairs s the queen spoke no louder than a whisper. Audiences continued in the usual manner for another hour until the king tired of it and declared that he would retire to his chambers until the feast. He called for his trusted knights and escaped for his privet rooms with the queen.

"How are the children, wife? I have not seen much of them these past days."

"They are well Arthur. They are all hard at work since Henry is now a member of the council and all of the others have their tutors even the twins and Peter."

"Yes, I suppose they are. I want them all at the feast tonight."

"Yes my lord I have already sent word to their chambers. Have you read the letter from Margret saying she has settled in Milan?" The queen asked with some trepidation.

"I have and I am glad she has settled." The short answer let the queen know not to press the matter. The king still after the time to adjust hated the fact that he couldn't see Margret when he wanted. After the a few moments of silence the doors opened and Bedford, Hereford, Pontefract and Devon were announced. "My friends please sit down." The four companions swiftly walked to the table the couple were sat at and the queen smiled and nodded at them as they greeted her.

John Savile the Baron of Pontefract boldly spoke, "Your Grace, there is word that the Cardinals are in Cayley awaiting the next tied. What is to be done with Wolsey?"

"Nothing for now. He will return with his tail between his legs. He is aware of our dislike of him and he will want to re-establish is control of Henry. Send word to the dock that I wish all our Cardinals to make pilgrimage to our Lady to make thanks for the deliverance of our new Holy Father. Then they must go to their houses so that they may see the people of England and Wales for a few weeks. With Wolsey in York he cannot distract Henry and his power and control will dwindle."

"Very good your majesty." The quartet recited

**Later At The Feast.**

"ladies and gentlemen, their highnesses, Henry Prince of Wales, Prince Edward Duke of York, the Prince Richard, the Princess Mary and the Prince Peter." The entire room turned and bowed as the five royal children entered the room. All five were in their finest clothes, undoubtedly they would make every other person other than the king and queen themselves jealous. All five made their way to the high table where their parents were sitting and bowed in unison.

"Please, children sit down." They king said without hesitation. As they did so beside them the king stood and the room fell to a whisper. "My lords and ladies, I have decided that I will ennoble my three youngest children with the most ancient titles of our realm and given their own estates. The Prince Richard will become His Grace the Duke of Clarence. The Princess Mary will become her Grace the Duchess of Bath and his highness the Prince Peter will become his Grace the Duke of Monmouthshire." The silence of the room was ripped with the boom of applause. "And I shall go on progress it has been too long since I have seen my kingdom. Tonight we celebrate greatness of England." With that the room roared and merriment ensued.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**On Progress: Hever Castle**

**One Month Later**

The King and his court have been on Progress for a week and made his way to Hever Castle in Kent. This was the residence of the brother-in-law of the duke of Norfolk, Thomas Boleyn, his majesties ambassador to the French. Norfolk and Boleyn had clearly wanted to impress the king and had done all that they could to accommodate the kings court.

"My lord Norfolk, please let us meet your brother Boleyn and his family." The king graciously exclaimed to the crowd. At that moment Norfolk, a pompous man stood forward, bowed dramatically and loudly announced,

"Your majesty, this is sir Thomas Boleyn and my sister lady Elizabeth Boleyn." He was suggesting towards a man who the king thought to be a unnoticeable really and rather plain women. The king rose from his chair and walked towards them. "Please my magnanimous host let me greet you and your lovely wife." The smiling king to Boleyn to hug him and kissed the lady in greeting.

"Your majesty may I introduce my children. My only son George and my two daughters Mary and Anne." The king turned to them and a quite unassuming young man and two fairly pretty women stood before him. They then bowed and curtsied to Arthur. The king merely continued to smile and replied,

"How fortunate you are Sir Thomas to have such lovely daughters. Please I wish my great host and his family to dine with us." The king gestured to the table where the queen and his children sat awaiting the feast to begin. The on lookers clapped as they all made their way to the kings table.

"Your grace, I wonder if all is to your liking." Norfolk confidently asked the king.

"Yes my lord all is well. Sir Thomas and the lovely Lady Elizabeth have created an enchanting home. It surprises me greater as they spend most of their time in France dealing with that cousin of mine." The small group smiled at the comment and Sir Thomas replied,

"I am afraid I cannot take any credit for our lovely home, my wife Elizabeth and my daughters have made all the preparations for your visit. In my mind it is always better to let women to create a home. We men could make a great mess of things of such a nature. As to my work in France, I am truly honoured that your majesty would trust me with such an important task." Arthur clapped at the response and exclaimed,

"I agree with you sir Thomas we men can make a great mess of things. That is why we men play games of politics and the women do the important things." All in attendance laughed and clapped the kings wit.

**The Next Day**

The king and his entourage had already had a successful morning of hunting and had returned to Hever for the afternoon's events. The Boleyn's had organised an afternoon of merriment that included cock fighting, dancing, music, and a play. The king was wondering the grounds inspecting the various attractions with Bedford, Hereford Pontefract and Devon.

"Your majesty come and look at this." Hereford bellowed to his companions. With that they bonded to the direction of the voice. Once they had found Hereford he pointed to the middle of a ring that had been formed by a crowd of onlookers. There was the Henry the Prince of Wales wrestling with Thomas Howard, Norfolk's youngest son. The crowd parted to allow the King closer. The king was grinning at the event and bellowed,

"what fair maiden is my son trying to win?" The crowd all laughed and Norfolk replied with equal gusto,

"I believe both his highness and my son try to impress any maiden that cares to pay attention."

"Indeed my lord, too bad for them no such maiden exists, I fear all maidens here are forced to watch even your fair nieces Anne and Mary." The crowd continued to laugh. "How is winning they seem to be stuck?"

"The Prince of course your majesty." Norfolk bellowed.

"Norfolk you should start telling the truth." The crowd laughed harder than ever. "Henry if you lose your brother Edward will become Prince of Wales." With that Henry throw his opponent to the ground. The crowd all cheered, Henry stepped forward and bowed to his father and turned to Lady Anne Boleyn.

"Lady Anne I thank you for your favours." He held out his hand and revealed a small pale blue ribbon. The crowd gasped and the king felt a surge of anger at the exchange as Lady Anne reclaimed the ribbon.

"Henry, come with me." The kings instruction was stern and the Prince did not dare to question it. As they walked the kings mood became apparent.

"Father may I ask what it is you wish of me?"

"I don't care if you wish to take a mistress Henry but you do not make spectacle of it do you understand. I am trying to find you a wife Henry and the Prince's of Europe do not like it when such matters are so public." The pair stood contemplating the moment until the prince replied,

"Lady Anne is not your majesty but I shall ensure that future encounters are of a more appropriate nature." The Princes words were serious and the king smiled agreeing with them.

"Come, let us dine and enjoy the fruits of our hunt." The pair joined the court for the afternoon picnic in the garden. The king sat with the queen.

"Edward said there was a problem with Henry."

"No problem, just a disagreement one that is solved. Don't worry wife all is well and I believe our Progress has started well. At the end of the week we move onto Devon's Estate and he will find a new fancy." The king knew that Katharine already knew everything about the disagreement and didn't need to explain any more. "He is young they have many fancies at that age it will be better when he is married... We may have to take up your nephew's offer of a visit."

"I am sure the Emperor will suggest a suitable bride for Henry." Katharine replied trying to with hold her happiness of the news.

"I am sure."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Whitehall Palace**

**Five Months Later**

The progress had only ended within the last week and the court had returned to Whitehall. Construction of the new chapel at Whitehall had been underway for the last six months and was nearing completion and Wolsey had returned to court. The king had considered sending to the emperor to invite him to visit England. However, Arthur didn't like to think of him so close to his family affairs. So, the king merely kept him busy with trivial tasks to keep him away from his brother. However, today was the first meeting of the council since his return.

"My lords, we thank you for your attendance. The queen and I are eager to hear of all your news." The king turned to sit upon his throne next to Katharine, still a valued member of council and advisor to the king.

"Your majesty, may tell of the great success of your late progress?" The Arch Bishop exclaimed and waited for the king to nod in response. "All the servants of the Church and your offices in those parts you visited have reported the increase of productivity and praise for your majesty and of your family, which one would have thought was impossible before your progress."

"Indeed your majesty." The Arch Bishop seemed to be grieved by the interruption from the Duke of Norfolk but tried not to show it.

"Why so ... my lord Norfolk." The kings comment seemed to cut his brothers ego.

"It is strange you could be any more popular, surely you are our most glorious king."

"Thank you Norfolk for that glowing assessment is there anything else." Arthur said this with a great deal of sarcasm and everyone noticed.

"... Ah my lord, there has been suggestions that those who have distinguished themselves to be promoted into greater positions." These claims came with trepidation, all the council knew why. The silence was broken by the queen.

"My lord Norfolk the king will elevate those whom are deserving."

"Who do these whispers suggest my lord." The king already knew the answer as he had heard them while on progress. Although he wondered all those the duke would mention because the whispers came from all factions of the court.

"Some say, William Dacre the Baron Greystock, Charles Brandon..."

"Brandon my brother's friend?" the question was somewhat disparaging.

"Yes my lord it seems he has distinguished himself in battle."

"Brother Henry, what do you say?" the kings mood seemed to be unforgiving.

"Yes your majesty Mr. Brandon has served your forces in France and I believe he wishes to return home to serve your majesties government." The king merrily repositioned himself and turned back to the duke.

"Anyone else my lord?"

"... Sir Thomas Boleyn your grace." At that moment Arthur saw Wolsey fidgeting behind the Arch Bishop.

"What whispers have you heard your eminence?"

"Your majesty ... I have heard the praises of course of Mr Thomas Moore but also of Mr Thomas Cromwell. A well trained legal clerk and I am sure he could serve your majesty will great efficiency if you so will it." The king pondered for a moment, smiled at his council and said,

"Thank you my lords. That is all for today. My love." The king rose and held his hand to Katharine who quickly took it. The crowd bowed and Arthur and the queen quickly retired to his privet chambers.

"Arthur, husband, please tell me what is wrong. You were so tense in council." Katharine's eyes were full of worry and concern for her husband.

"It's happening, they are dividing my power between them. Sneaking their worms into my court ..." The king crumpled to the floor next to his wife, hand grasped his shoulder and she pushed him straight so that he would look at her.

"Let them worm themselves in and we will watch them destroy one another."

**The Next Day. **

"My lords I call council to review the suggestions of those to enter court life. Baron Greystock and Brandon shall be made the captains of my court guards. Moore and Cromwell shall be my personal secretaries and Thomas Boleyn, will be comptroller of my household. All according to their talents and training." The factions of the court were clearly divided by the decision. Both wanted their men to be sponsored by the king but not the others. "My lord Norfolk, Cardinal, you will tell these good gentlemen of the fortunes and have them all come to court as soon as possible."

"Yes my lord." Norfolk was the first to answer.

"Of course your majesty, is there anything else i could do for your majesty?" This time it was Wolsey in an almost begging manner.

"No your eminencies, not you." The cardinal bowed and quickly stepped back. "Arch Bishop, what news do you have on construction?"

"Your majesty, construction at both Hampton Court and here at Whitehall is almost complete. The final touches are being made and then they are ready for your inspection." Henry said this with great conviction and achievement.

"Good. Now that you have finished the task you and Devon will go and finalize the arrangements for the emperor's visit to England. And Henry, I want Charles to understand that this will be grandest affair of his reign and make sure he gives us his best suggestions for the marriage."

"Yes my lord, I shall do this with most diligence and will find out as much information about his candidates."

"Thank you my lords you may leave us now." The council then left the throne room and the doors close behind them. "How was that my love?"

"Very well husband, neither side can claim that you favor one above the other. Plus you have continued to weaken Wolsey's hold on brother Henry." The queens comments were clearly constrained. Even though she was Arthur's most trusted advisor she was always careful stress her involvement but instead enforced the king position.

"Very good we will continue to monitor the situation but for now we shall await Charles' visit and our son's marriage."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Whitehall Palace**

**Two Months Later**

The final arrangements had been made and Charles the Holy Roman Emperor was due to arrive in London in the next few days. There was an air of excitement at court that usually accompanied the arrival of someone important. The king had only met his nephew once before, when he and Katharine had visited her mother Isabella of Castile early in their reign. A small boy then but still memorable, the king had always felt sorry for him. The boy had inherited the Hapsburg jaw and since been called the ugliest man in Europe. Plus his mother was mad, the king was only grateful that he had married the other sister. The king was aware of the happiness of the queen, it wasn't very often she got to see her family and she had always been fond of Charles and had always written to him. The king and queen were inspecting all the constructions and entertainments that were being prepared for the visit.

"So my love what do you make of all our efforts?"

"They are well done husband. Surly this shall be a great event." The queens answer was jubilant and filled with anticipation.

"Indeed my love. I just hope our Henry is ready. Hopefully we shall have a Princess of Wales before the year is out. Do you know of the candidate yet?" The king asked this question as he had always been fobbed off with a short list of names. Katharine how had just received a new letter from her nephew and hope he had given a final answer.

"Indeed my love..."

"Who!" The kings excitement over came him, he had waited months to hear the name. The queen smiled at her husband almost teasing him.

"Maria, the daughter of Manuel of Portugal. She is the cousin of the Emperor and I believe a favorite of his court." The queen continued to smile and king pondered the prospect.

"Maria..., I have heard of her some say she should be a nun."

"Yes my love but she is not she waits for a husband." The couple continued to smile at each other. The candidate was chased, from a noble and ancient house and tops all England and Portugal had always been on good terms and would strengthen friendship with the Emperor.

"I must admit it is far easier for them to pick their own women for marriage. We must make sure the arrangements are not hindered in anyway. Those who support the French must be kept away from our dear nephew. And once the offer is made we should write to Manuel as a gesture of good will. As well as ensuring the emperor he will also benefit from such a marriage."

"Of course my love, nothing will stop this."

"Come wife we will find the children and dine."

**Later In the Kings Privet Apartments**

"Peter, what have you been doing this past day?" The asked this because he loved hearing of the children's adventures and Peter always made them the most exciting.

"I saved the maiden from the evil king." The boy exploded with the reply.

"Really, and who was the maiden and evil king?" The kings delight of the answer forced him to enquire further.

"Mary of course was the maiden and Richard was the king."

"Ah another evil Richard." The king could only smile at his shy middling son who sheepishly stuffed some grapes into his mouth. "And what say you oh noble young Galahad, pray how did you save thy'n own fair daughter?"

"I stormed the evil kings castle to face him in battle as noble knights and freed the princess from his evil grasp." The boys response was as dramatic as he could make it using his table knife as a sword.

"Well then noble sir I commend you for your bravery and valor my kingdom needs the likes of such a knight." The young prince stood upon his chair and bowed to the king and everyone at the table clapped at him.

"Father, when will cousin emperor arrive?" The question came from Mary, the girl rarely spoke in the company of her brothers as they all tended to drown her out, but she often took the short silences after such dramatic exchanges to make herself known.

"In the next few days my dear Mary and his name is Charles not emperor." Everyone chuckled for a moment and then it was Edward, the duke of York who asked the next question.

"Why is he coming to England, he never has before, not even when you were away?"

"We need a wife for Henry, he's far too old to playing knights with Peter." Again the room chuckled. "You want to be glad of this time Edward; it won't be long before your mother will want me to call for your wife. Lucky for me we already know who yours is."

"Who?" Peter bellowed at the king.

"Renee of France, the kings youngest daughter." The king tried to ignore the queens gaze as he knew she didn't like the match because she hated the Valois, but the king had no interest as he wanted to keep the kings of Europe happy and strengthen the links between them.

"Who will I marry?" Peter's questions became ever bolder.

"I don't know I was gone before I thought of it." Peter's puffed out chest sunk back into position and the king laughed; the queen looked at her son and exclaimed,

"Quite now peter, eat your food and stop pestering your father. You shouldn't encourage him Arthur he becomes far too proud for his little boots." The king merely nodded his head and winked at his mischievous son.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Whitehall Palace**

**Three Days Later**

"My lords and ladies I present Charles, by the grace of God, Holy Roman Emperor, forever August, King of Germany, King of Italy, King of all Spains, of Castile, Aragon, León, Navarra, Grenada, Toledo, Valencia, Galicia, Majorca, Sevilla, Cordova, Murcia, Jaén, Algarves, Algeciras, Gibraltar, the Canary Islands, King of Two Sicilies, of Sardinia, Corsica, King of Jerusalem" Arthur hadn't paid any attention to Charles' titles until this point. The king looked to his knights and without speaking all five of them knew that each took great offence to it. The kings page continued announce the emperor's titles as the king watched the approaching dignitaries.

"King of the Western and Eastern Indies, Lord of the Islands and Main Ocean Sea, Archduke of Austria, Duke of Burgundy, Brabant, Lorraine, Styria, Carinthia, Carniola, Limburg, Luxembourg, Gelderland, Neopatria, Württemberg, Landgrave of Alsace, Prince of Swabia, Asturia and Catalonia, Count of Flanders, Habsburg, Tyrol, Gorizia, Barcelona, Artois, Burgundy Palatine, Hainaut, Holland, Seeland, Ferrette, Kyburg, Namur, Roussillon, Cerdagne, Zutphen, Margrave of the Holy Roman Empire, Burgau, Oristano and Gociano, Lord of Frisia, the Wendish March, Pordenone, Biscay, Molin, Salins, Tripoli and Mechelen." The arriving crowd finally parted and the emperor was brought into view. The king didn't move an inch but merely stared at the man in front of him. Charles bowed and greeted his aunt and uncle.

"Your majesties, I am most joyous to be in your company." The emperor rose and smiled at the couple. Katharine returned the smile and nodded her head. The queen noticed Arthur's behavior and placed her hand on his to encourage him to speak. The king smiled and finally responded,

"Your majesty I welcome you to my court. Please sit." The king gestured to a free chair next to the queen's. "Dear Charles we have in your honor commissioned many great events and festivities." At that moment a group of entertainers entered the room. Some on stilts and wearing masks, tumblers and jugglers. Everyone burst into applause. "Please your majesty go and enjoy." The king smiled and the emperor stood.

"Thank you uncle, I can see that I will have a pleasant stay in England." With that he turned to join the crowd. As soon as he was out of earshot the queen turned to him and angrily whispered,

"Why are you being so rude to the emperor?" The king turned and replied softly,

"He calls himself king of Jerusalem, it is funny I don't remember him in the holy land or any of his forces." The queen sighed and tried to comfort her husband.

"Remember why he is here, we need to make him happy or we will have to start again."

"Why we could go straight to Manuel?"

"Because he is our guest and you are the king of England." Arthur knew that the queen was correct and that he couldn't behave in such a manor on the world stage.

"Come wife lets join our guests." Both rose and took each other's hands and walked to join the emperor, who was talking to the Arch Bishop and the Prince of Wales, all bowed to the couple except the emperor who gave a quick nod. Arthur and Katharine did the same and the king spoke more hospitably than before. "Nephew, how do you find our court?"

"Oh it is most fine, it is perhaps the finest in all Europe." Everyone in the area clapped at the comment and the emperor continued once they had stopped. "Your entertainers are most daring, I cannot imagine what is to come if you have allowed me to see them first." Another round of applause broke out; the king smiled and replied,

"There are a number of activities arranged while you stay. A hunts, a play, cock fights for example, oh and a tournament which your majesty can enter if you so please."

"Will your majesty enter?"

"Alas no. I fear I am too old for such games but the Prince of Wales would have already entered the lists if could." The crowd laughed and the king continued, "I will however go on a hunt or two, so that I may recapture my youth."

"Nonsense my lord, all of Europe know of your exploits. How the noble King Arthur defeated the marauding Turk to free the holy land." The crowd again clapped but all the king could do was smile so not to return to the subject of his displeasure.

**The Next Day at the Tournament Ground.**

"So you have decided not to take up the challenge then nephew?" The king attempted to conceal his glee.

"I am afraid not my lord my guards always fear that I may get hurt." An obvious cover story Arthur thought.

"Ah, my knights have said the same for years." At that moment the king's knights Bedford, Hereford, Pontefract and Devon all rode out waving at the crowd. The quartet had been wildly popular on the jousting field since their return with the king as they rarely lost a match. Riding up to the kings stand, they lined up in front of him, saluted with their joust and chanted,

"For glory and honor we serve and die." The salute had been tradition for all Arthur's personal guard knights before battle in the Holy Land and it had served as a reminder for the king of how many close friends he had lost on campaign. The king bowed his head in response and the four knights rode away. As the tournament went on the king had subtlety pushed the emperor to talk about the marriage.

"We suggest that the prince should marry the infanta Maria of Portugal. It would be a most honorable match and I know that she would be a most loving wife to your son."

"Indeed your majesty the infanta is a most generous lady and of the highest morals that can be found in the world." This had come from Eustace Chapuys he had come with the emperor to be introduced as the new imperial ambassador.

"Thank you ambassador, and would you see to the arrangements along with my own ambassadors of course if we would agree to the match?"

"Of course your majesty, it would be my pleasure." This had been the moment the whole visit had been arranged for and it was only the second day. The following week or so was devoted to the finer details although not directly to ether the king or emperor, they followed the strict rules of the game. However, by time the emperor left the kings palace prince Henry's bride was preparing to travel to England. There were however, concerns about the prince's behavior once again. There had been rumors at court that the prince had fallen in love with one of the Boleyn girls; the king had not needed to ask which one. Anne.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hampton Court**

**Two Months Later**

The court had moved almost immediately after the emperor's departure to make the preparations for the infanta's arrival. The king had decided that the weeding would take place in the newly constructed chapel at Hampton Court. Arthur's instruction was that it would take place one week after Maria's arrived in order for her to be prepared for the event. The enter court was buzzing with excitement and the Infanta was due to arrive within hours.

"Husband, there are reports that the Infants ship has almost arrived." The Queen had announced this while bowing her head to Arthur.

"Very good, brother Henry is all prepared for the infanta's arrival?" The Archbishop stepped forward from the showed corner of the room to answer the king,

"Yes your majesty, my lords Viscount Hereford and the Earl of Devon along with the welcoming parade has made its way to the docks to await the infanta's ship. The people of London line the streets to celebrate this most welcome arrival."

"Yes, very welcome, good brother all is done well. What of my son?"

"He is in his chambers preparing to meet his bride, my husband" the queen answered Arthur with a noticeable amount of glee in her voice. The king merely smiled and the queen understood his thoughts of what terror the Prince was going through and she returned the smile.

"My lord, I must say that our cousin Francis has sent his opinion of the marriage within a letter to you." This had been reluctantly said by the Archbishop. The king turned to him, his mood had completely changed. The queen quickly took her seat next to Arthur to take his hand in order to claim him.

"What did our dear cousin say in his letter?" Henry coward in front of his brother, at this moment cardinal Wolsey stepped forward from the same corner Henry had and bowed and proceed to answer the king.

"Your majesty, the king asks why his family has not been considered for the Prince's bride"

"Well your grace you may tell Francis all have been considered and have been found unsuitable." The kings voice was cold and threatening. "My Lord Wolsey you may leave us." The cardinal quickly bowed and retreated from the room. The king noticed his brother's discomfort and turned to him. "what is it brother?"

"... Ah nothing my lord, ... "

"You know of my dislike of that serpent Henry, and i will no longer be inflicted by his presence. If you insist on him to be with you, you brother will inform the dear cardinal that he will not speak to me but rather for you to do so."

"My Lord" the Archbishop swiftly followed the cardinal.

"Don't let it ruin the day husband." Katharine had said this at the moment that they were alone smiling at the king. He returned the gesture and shot from his chair, throwing out his hand toward his wife.

"Come wife we shall wait for the young infanta." The two left to wait in great hall for the oncoming festivities.

**Great Hall**

**One Hour Later**

"Are you ready Henry?"

"Yes father, I will not let you down." The voice cracked at that moment.

"I am not worried of that Henry, only that you may run from the bond of marriage." A sinister smile crossed the kings face. The room filled with the sound of music and a procession of people burst into the room.

"Your Majesties, your royal highnesses and my lords, ladies and gentlemen, her highness, infanta Maria of Portugal." A slight girl appeared at the door and made her way towards the grand throwns and bowed gracefully. The king stood and extended his hand toward her and she kissed it immediately.

"Your highness, i welcome you to England your new home. May i introduce you to your new family, and your new husband." The king took her arm and began to gesture to his family. "My wife Queen Katharine, Prince Edward Duke of York, Richard Duke of Clarence, Princess Mary Duchess of Bath and Prince Peter Duke of Monmouthshire." The king gave Peter a wink and the young prince gave an exaggerated bow to the new arrival.

"Your highness welcome to England." The young boy smiled widely and the young women returned it meekly.

"And finally Henry, Prince of Wales, your bridegroom." The pair bowed to one another and gave awkward glances to each other. Arthur turned to the crowd and bellowed, "a happy day". The on lookers burst into applause and cheers and the musicians broke into song. "Please your highness, sit down." All the family took their seats and the feast began.

"So wife is all well done?"

"Well done Arthur. England has had nothing but happiness since your return and may by the grace of God it continue." The queen turned to the new arrival. "Dear Maria, has your journey been enjoyable?"

"Yes your majesty, very enjoyable. Everyone i have met this short while has been very kind and i would like to thank both you and the king for this kind welcome. I look forward to knowing you all better." The young women's voice was like that of a quite bell.

"Very well said lady." Arthur said this worrying that the shyness of her tone was a sign of being over whelmed. "we look forward to the wedding, it shall be a great day and we shall all be the happiest of families." The king raised his cup and engaged the crowd, "to family and to England."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Hampton Court **

**Four Days Later**

The king had awakened before the entire court it had seemed. He had began wondering around the palace trying to find things to do as he was of a restless sort, but there was no one around to play his games with. So he had resorted himself to attempt to remember the merriment of the night before. The wedding had gone ahead without incident and all of court had gone on parade through all of London and then returned to court for a great feast, one that had left Arthur with little memory of it. The king suddenly heard footsteps approaching once he had settled him self in a chair near the fire in the great hall.

"Your majesty i did not expect to find you here." The king turned to peer behind his chair to find the Duke of Norfolk steering back him. The duke quickly bowed in greeting.

"Your grace, ... please join me." Arthur pointed to the chair opposite him. "so your grace, what wakes you so early?"

"nothing more than the birds your majesty." This answer the king knew to be a lie. "I remember seeing your brother in law sir Thomas Boleyn and his family." The king had said this trying not to reveal himself too much.

"Yes your majesty they have all enjoyed the great festivities and now they must pay the price for it." Both men smiled.

"i am glad of it, it is time i have repaid the debt of hospitality he show us at Hever. And what of your nieces your grace are they well founded?" both knew of what was meant by the comment. The Prince of Wales had been entranced by Anne Boleyn during their visit to the Boleyn's home some months before.

"i believe so your majesty my brother and sister are in the middle of finding fine marriages for both Mary and Anne." The king smiled and lent forward.

"I know of the letters between them Thomas, tell your niece she will break of any contact with my son now that he is married he will be busy with new wife and no time for a whore. If i find my instruction has been broken ... shame your father was taken for a traitor Norfolk i pray no misfortune comes to your head. Tell that girl to find some other to play with." The Duke rose bowed and merely replied,

"your majesty." With that he left through the king feared the matter was not settled. He then went back to his chambers. The room was still dark, the shutters had yet not been opened and the king proceeded to do so. a grown came from behind him.

"you know you should get up or someone may think you're the queen of England." The king began to laugh and bounced onto the bed.

"get off me it is too early for such nonsense." Katharine giggled.

"it is never to early for such nonsense and you would not object if you were wise of drink such as i."

"if i were that nothing would ever get done." The pair laughed and laid in each other's arms.

"How do you think everything went?" there was a noticeable hint of worry in the king voice now.

"Everything was fine there is no need for concern Arthur." the queen's voice was gentle in response to this.

"Do you think they liked each other, will they be happy like us?"

"Not like us, no one are like us Arthur, but i suppose that they shall be happy all the same."

"Do hope so my love or i shall feel ..."

"feel what my love?"

"... that it was my fault."

**The King's Privet Dining Room**

**Later That Morning.**

"So my dear Maria, how are you today?" the king had carefully considered if to ask this question wondering if he could get the information he desired from it or if he would seem to be prying.

"i am well your majesty. All have been so kind to me and have been made to feel so comfortable here." Though the young princess was still of a meek disposition she seemed to be more confident around them.

"very good my dear, and you Henry, ... how was yesterday?"

"A great day father, i enjoyed it immensely." The king surveyed the couple. He thought that they seemed to be comfortable with one another.

"Papa! I had a fantastic time i stuffed m self til i could move no longer." This outburst had come from the ever lively and outrageous little prince Peter. The group began to laugh and the king exclaimed,

"I know that my little one i feared there would be nothing left for any of our other guests." Again the group laughed.

"Husband, Maria, and some of our children shall leave you now." The two women along with Mary, Richard and Peter stood, bowed and left the room. Only Princes' Henry and Edward remained with the king. Arthur sat quietly awaiting what he knew would arise and with little patience the king was rewarded.

"Father, i thank you for the great efforts that you have made for me ... how ... how would i ..." Henry's uncomfortable thought was well known to the king and he fought the urge to smile at them.

"How would you what Henry?" it took everything the king had not burst into laughter at this moment.

"How do you know ... if... you have coupled with your wife correctly?" the duke of York's face turned bright red and Arthur had to turn his face from them.

"ah ..." he coughed in order to clear his throat of the laughter, "were you both, ... undressed?"

"ah,yes."

"then you saw the differences between you both?"

"ah yes"

"then i am sure you shall be fine." The king was not sure if anything had happened but was sure that he had set all on track. "What about you Edward, how do you fare lately?"

"I am well father, i enjoyed the feast. Will you send them to Ludlow father?" Henry turned fixed his gaze upon his father awaiting his response.

"Not quit yet Edward. I thought Henry we might make some changes to Ludlow. I did when i was there but no one has lived there for a few years now and we could make it more comfortable for you now, what do you think?

"That would be ..." at that moment the archbishop Henry Tudor the kings brother burst into the room.

"Brother what do you think you're doing?"

"Your majesty forgive me but ... the French they have attacked Calais."


End file.
